Liar, liar, pants on fire
by crystal-river
Summary: We are all liars. No-one can go through life without laying sometimes, right? But Roxas is about to find out how hard it would be to do just that. Try to imagin your life lie-free. Scary, isn't it. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

„Wake up sweaty, remember what day it is?", Axel whispered in my ear.

I tried too open my eyes but I was so sleepy I couldn't.

„Roxas, don't you want to wake up and see what I bought for you?",my husband said and kissed my eyelids.

I just rolled on to the other side and mumbled something like,"I dn't wna, go way".

„Come oooon", Axel said with an inpatient tone in his voice. Then I felt my hot, cosy blanked being swept off of me. I curled up into a ball and wined,"Axel, it's cold".

Then I felt big hands on my shoulders that trailed down to my lower back and then around my waist. Axel laid down behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.

„Mmmm, Axey, your warm", I said, finally opened my eyes and then turned around in his arms to face him.

„Don't ya mean hot?", he replied and then kissed me. It was nice. I love when Axel and I make out in the morning. It just makes my day. When the kiss broke I bowed my head so it was resting by Axel's neck.

„Hey, babe, as I was saying, don't you remember what day it is today?", Axel asked and stroked my back, I sighed happily.

„No".

„Awww, c'mon. Well then,",he said and scooted from our hug and sat beside me. He was already dresses in a white shirt and light-blue jeans. „Happy birthday, old man, you just turned 19 today",Axel said and ruffled my hair, then added,"you should get dressed and then meet me in the kitchen. I've got a surprise waiting for you", he said with a mysterious smile and then left the room.

My birthday. How could I have forgotten? I_ love _my birthday, because Axel and I always spend the day together alone and do something fun, sexy and beautiful. Last year, he rented a little boat and bought champagne and chocolate and then we spent hours just sailing around. Ahhhhhh, I can still remember that wonderful night. I don't think our lovemaking had ever reached that level before.

I, now fully awake, put on a pair of jeans and a black-red striped T-shirt. Before going into the kitchen I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't have to do anything to my hair because it was naturally curled up into the air and Axel said he liked it that way.

When I came into the kitchen a rich and mouthwatering smell rushed to meet me.

„M-mm, something smells good, Ax, your too sweet", I said and took a deep breath.

„Rox, here you go",Axel said, took my hand and led me too a chair,"and on the menu for today's breakfast is: bread with bacon and eggs, strawberries, a glass full of cold milk and for desert a banana filled with melted chocolate",Axel said proudly and brought me my plate.

„Awwww, Axel, this is sooo cute",I purred and dragged him into a tight hug.

„Everything for my love",he said and kissed my neck.

I shivered and Axel noticed.

„Oh-ho, well, well, well, not even 10 p.m. and look at what I can make you do",Axel said and laughed.

„Admit it, you want me too", I said and licked the shell of his ear but he pulled away and said,"you know I do, but you'll have to wait until later. And you should start eating your breakfast, before it gets cold", then he sat beside me and watched as I took the first bite.

It was wonderful.

„Axel, babe, this is so good, and its funny to have desert after your breakfast", I complemented him.

„Here, have some", I said and held the fork in front of Axel's face. He opened his mouth and I fed him a bite.

„Mm, it is good", he agreed,"but now I'm going to get your present", then he stood up and went to the living room.

I gulped the rest down and then Axel came back with his hands behind his back.

I grinned but sat like a good husband and waited for Axel to reveal my gift.

„OK", he said,"actually, there are two gifts, one from me and one from Demyx that I found in the mailbox this morning while you were still asleep", Axel said.

„A gift from Demyx already?", I asked a little surprised.

„Yeah...I don't get it either, why didn't he just give it to you in the party in two days, when all the others come over too celebrate with us?", Axel said and then shrugged.

„Should we store it till then?", I suggested.

„Mmm, nah", he said,"in fact, I think you should start by opening his gift before mine", then he pulled his left hand from behind his back and gave me a white envelope with something hard and round inside.

„What do ya think is in it?", I thought out loud and shook it.

„Don't know, that's way you have to open it", Axel urged.

I turned the envelope around and ripped it. Out fell a peace of paper.

I red aloud:"Happy birthday Roxas, I hope you and Axel enjoy your day together but just to be sure, you should drink this tonight. It will make things more...interesting...in bed", I finished and looked at Axel who just stood there totally frozen in place.

„Uh, yeah, weird", he finally said.

I just looked back at the paper and shrugged. Then I tilted the envelope around and out of it fell a little glass-bottle right into my lap.

„What is it?",Axel said and came closer to see for himself.

I took up the little bottle and put it on to the table. In it there was some clear liquid, like water, but I doubted it was. There was no label on the bottle.

„Wait, you think I'm suppose to drink it?", I asked.

„I don't know, I guess. But we should call Demyx first, just in case", Axel replied,"besides, your not suppose to use it until tonight" he added.

„No, I'm not gonna call him and say: hi Demyx, hey, about that present you sent me to make my sex-life better, how do I use it?", I said and crossed my arms.

„Well, then your just not going to use it at all",Axel said,"not since we don't know what it'll do".

He started to reach for the little bottle but I snatched it first and then moved behind the table, out of reach.

„This is _my _present and _I _choose what I do with it and when", I said and waved the bottle above my head.

„Don't you even think about it", Axel said with a serious look on his face and reached over the table to grab my hand but I took a step back and popped the lid of with my thumb.

„Roxas...",Axel said and began to move around the table to get to me but I just copied him and he couldn't grab me quick enough.

I grinned at him,"to late", then I drank the whole thing in two gulps. I could hear Axel gasp and then he was by my side and said" whats the big idea Rox, huh? Couldn't you just wait for me to make the call?", Axel said a bit angrily..

„Way? It's not poison or anything. Ugh, although it does taste nasty", I said and smiled.

Axel was looking at me hard.

„Stop that", I said and pushed him aside,"your making me nerv-„.

And then I felt it. I dropped the bottle and almost crashed to the floor too, or I would have if Axel hadn't grabbed me. My head was spinning and my stomach was rumbling.

„Roxas!", I heard Axel call from a great distance. I didn't feel so good.

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I am lying on something soft. Hmm, where am I? What happened?

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling in the master bedroom. My mind was all cloudy but was clearing up fast.

I sat up and a moan escaped my lips. I was not feeling too good.

„Roxas, darling, oh god, I'm so happy your OK, I was so worried",Axel said and enveloped me in a huge hug.

„What happened?", I managed to croak.

„Your so stupid sometimes, you know that right?", Axel said and looked into my eyes.

„You shouldn't have drunk that thing. I called Demyx and he said he had tried in before with Marluxia and everything had been alright, but I guess you just couldn't handle it", he said, still looking at me.

„What time is it? And what was that stuff?", I asked and felt dumb for not having listened to Axel, my baby which always just wanted to protect me.

„You were knocked out for 2 hours, its noon. And...", he trailed of.

„What? Whats wrong?", I demanded, now a little scared. What had I just drunk?

„Well, Demyx explained that the liquid in the bottle was like a-a umm",he tried to find the right words,"OK, it just works like this: once you've got it in your system, you cant lie", he said and I could see he wasn't happy.

„Wait", I said, trying to figure this out,"I can't lie? And how was that suppose to help us in bed?", I asked, not following where this was going _at all_.

„Umn",Axel began a little hesitating,"I called Demyx and he said he'd gotten it from Leon a few months ago and tried it on Marluxia without telling him and the effects were that Marluxia told the truth and nothing but the truth. Which meant that when he and Demyx were making love together Marluxia expressed all of his feeling much more openly about what he thought of Demyx in bed than he usually did. Afterwards, when the effects had worn off, Demyx told Marluxia what he had done the previous night and Marluxia insisted in using the truth-telling-drink ever after that ´cause he said he'd felt no need to hide anything from Demyx or hold back. But Demyx said they haven't ever used it at day so they don't know what will happen with you, whether the effects will last all day or what".

My jaw dropped. I could not believe this.

„What!", I cried.

„Calm down, calm down, it's alright, I'm here", Axel said soothingly and rubbed my back.

„But-but", I stammered,"did Marluxia faint too?", I wanted to know.

„...No", Axel said slowly.

„Great. Well, test it then", I sighed.

„Test wha- oh. OK. Umn", Axel thought for a little wail and then looked back at me,"do you remember that Christmas two years ago when I got a pink thong from Saïs and you thought it was funny. And then when I took a shower with the guys at work a few weeks later and someone had stuck in the locker room and stolen it and hung it on the message-table on the wall where everyone could see it and I asked you if you had pinned it there and you said no. I didn't know who could have done it, probably anyone, but I suspected you had. Well? Did you do it?", he finished and poked my chest.

„Yeah", I said. NOOOO! I clapped my hands on my mouth and gasped. I had NOT just confessed.

„I knew it was you!", Axel said and laughed.

„Not funny! It just slipped from my mouth", I yelled and sprang up.

„Now come back here, I'm not done with you", Axel said and blocked my way out of the room.

„Not fair, that wasn't a real test, I wasn't thinking about what we were doing", I said with a frown.

„What do you think of my mothers cooking?", he asked and tilted his head to the right.

„I only eat it not to hurt her feelings", I blurted out and then blushed.

„You knew that already", I said and glared at Axel who just smiled.

„Yeah, but you've never said it aloud, you're too kind", Axel said and walked over to me.

I turned around and looked out of the window. I didn't want Axel to use my being unable to lie just to make me tell him all of the things I didn't want to tell anyone...him too.

„Oh,babe, sorry, I didn't mean for you to get angry",Axel said softly and stroked my hair.

„I am angry though, and a little freaked out. And I just want you to hold me and say that your sorry", I said.

„Hm, sit with me", Axel said, sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

„I'm sorry", he said. Then he kissed my neck and down to the shoulder.

„I forgive you, but don't use this to get to know everything I would not tell you if I were not under the effects of this drug", I whispered and squeezed his hand.

„OK, hun", he answered and I turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

When we broke apart he was smiling and I felt a little steadier that before.

„So", I said,"what about my gift from you?".

„Ahh, I almost forgot",then he reached into his pocked and pulled out a peace of paper.

„Another drug?", I asked with a ping of worry.

„No, no, no. This is a pass. But not just any pass. This is a pass to a five star hotel in town where we are going to be having a luxury dinner and then we go up to a suite with a tub and spend the night there. Just you and me, Rox", Axel said and kissed me again.

„Oh my gosh, Axel, how much did this cost?", I asked and blushed.

„Nothing I can't cower", he replied.

„Am I going to get laid tonight then, ´cause I'd better be", I said and then bit my tongue. Darn my mouth that couldn't keep my thoughts inside my head. Darn Demyx.

„Uu, I guess that was the drug making you tell the truth?", Axel teased and slid his hand down to my hip.

„Yepp", I sighed and pressed myself against Axel's stomach.

„Oh, you like that don't ya", he said. It wasn't a question. „I guess, you can not lie, pretend not to know the truth, not answer a question or stop your body from telling me what it wants", he whispered into my ear.

I was getting turned on now.

„I guess your right, Axel", I replied,"and now I'm telling you that I want more body contact".

Axel laughed and laid down on his back. I turned around to face him, sitting on top of him with me legs spread on either side of him.

I leaned forwards and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a muscular body.

„You are so hot", I complemented him and then stroked his chest with my fingers. He moaned and closed his eyes.

„This feels good, Roxas",he gasped and pulled me closer so that our lips met. The kiss was intense and hot. Sexy.

He reached down to pull off my T-shirt and I helped him by lifting myself a little. When it was off I started kissing down his jaw line and then down to his neck. He sighed in response and I smiled.

„I think you are about to get a hard on if I go any further down", I said and smiled.

„Roxas, don't you dare", Axel said grinning. „You tease", I heard him whisper.

„Time for stage two", I said and bent down again.

Then I licked his chest. Axel tensed and I knew he was enjoying every second of this.

I felt my way to his nipple and licked around it until it was all wet and nice. Then I went to the other one and did the same thing.

I lifted my head to see Axel's face,"you know", I said,"I just found you getting hard through my jeans", I said and laughed.

„I'm not surprised",he said and licked my stomach,"your pressing down on me, you know".

I laughed. „And now I want you to make my hard too", I confessed and only blushed a little.

Axel laughed softly and then moved on top, so now, I was laying on my back. „I like your honesty", he said.

„You know, this is not only the drug", then I closed my eyes. Waiting to feel him work his magic. And he did. His tongue traveled from my jaw to my chest and then to both nipples.

I moaned and my hands went into his hair and pulled it lightly.

Axel breathed deeply,"something wrong?",he asked.

„N-no, it feels so good, I-I'm hard now", I gasped and pulled myself upwards to kiss his lips. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in and tasted him. Our tongues rapped around each other and he smiled into our kiss.

When I felt I needed air I gasped and he did the same.

„I need more contact, Axel",I whispered in his ear. „Let me take your paths off, please".

He grinned and knelt. „You really shoot straight for the target, don't you?", he joked.

I just smiled and slid my hands to the hard lump in his paths and he moaned. „Oh, I know you like that, you always make that special face when your ready to get it on", I said. Hmm, another fact I had never told him. Now that I thought about it, there were some things that you didn't tell other without thinking about it.

„I make a_ face_ when I'm ready to make love with you?",he asked and hummed.

„Yeah, but it's a pretty face", I added. Then I pulled down his sipper. He got to his knees and I pulled the jeans down. Then he did the rest, pulling them off and throwing them to the corner in the other end of the room. He was wearing red boxers, his favorite color.

„Now, it's your turn",he said and unbuttoned my jeans.

„I want you so bad, don't make me have to beg for it, babe", I said and then lifted myself so he could pull my jeans down to my ankles. Then I kicked them off. Now we were both just wearing our boxers.

„Rox, you are too cute", Axel commented and then licked my stomach.

„Lower", I gasped. Axel laughed quietly and kissed my lips. Then I felt his big hands tug at my boxer and I lifted myself again. Now I was completely naked.

„Axel", I said and nibbled at a spot under his ear and he responded by breathing hard.

„Get rid of those boxers, hun", I said. God, way did this have to sound like I was some whore? This truth-telling-thing was nice I guess, but I felt like I was the one wanting this more ´cause he didn't say very much.

„Do you want me?", I asked when the boxers were gone. Hm, thanks Mr. Drug. My thoughts were flying again through my mouth again.

Axel paused and then looked into my eyes. „Yes".

„Good. Now, touch me, Axel, I need it", I said and licked his chest.

And he did.

His big, warm hands were on me and he rubbed softly up and down, up and down. I was all hot and sweaty and my hands went to his back so I could puss myself against him.

„Ahhhhhh! Axel , I love you", I cried and scratched his back.

„You know, it's so nice hearing you say that", Axel said,"it's not like your not always telling me, but it's different now, when I know you can't lie", he said and kissed me. I kissed him back hard.

„Uhhhh, I'm coming!", I said as the tension in my stomach was reaching it's limit. And then I came with a loud noise of satisfaction.

Axel smiled and wiped his hand on a towel next to the bed.

I was panting and felt my heart pounding against my ribs.

„Now it's my turn", my husband said grinning and I giggled.

„I wanna be on top",I said and he rolled us over.

„Oh, and one more thing", I said and felt all hot and nice.

„What is it?",Axel asked and his limb was standing hard and big into the air right in front of me.

„I'm going to give you a blow job", I said and stroked his thigh.

He shivered and said,"Awww, Rox, you know, your blow jobs are one of your best qualities". Then he blushed and poked my chest. „Hey, is that drug contagious or what?".

„No, I don't think so", I said and laughed. Then I scooted farther down and bent my head down. Axel breathed out and I saw goosebumps on his arms that lay beside him.

Then I licked him.

„Ahhhh, Roxas, don't tease!",he said in a rough voice and I smiled.

I licked him again and he moaned happily. Then I blew on his limb and kissed him.

„OK, that's enough of that, now for the real thing", I said.

Then I opened my mouth and in Axel went.

„Ugggghh, ahhhhhh, Roxas!",Axel gasped and his hands went into my hair and pushed me down.

I sucked and let my tongue travel around him as it pleased. Axel was breathing hard now and then his back made a bridge and his sperm was in my mouth. I gulped it down and Axel crashed back onto the bed. I opened my mouth and sat up.

„Axel, you taste good",I complemented him and smiled.

„Roxas, you beautiful thing",Axel said, his breathing steadying.

I bowed down again but this time to connect our lips in a long kiss.

„I love you", I said.

„I love you too", Axel said and hugged me.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is for Mayu, thanks for the lovely review ;)

**Chapter 3**

We lay there, curled together, for a little wail and Axel was stroking my back and humming something softly.

„Axel", I said,"I wanna go somewere outdors".

I felt him nod and then he sat up, my head in his lap. „Where? It's your birthday, you get to choose", he said and ruffled my hair.

I thought for a moment and then smiled up at him.

„I know that you might not find this interesting, but I want to go to a carnical", I said and then sat up too, so that I could look straight at him.

He raised his eyebrows,"I though you didn't like carnivals", he said surprised.

„Well, I do, it's just that I know you don't like them very much so I've never asked you to go with me after that first time, you know, when you puked at the old lady when we'd gone for a ride in the rollercoaster", I said and then frowned. „Forget it. We don't have to-",but he laid a hand over my mouth.

„Wait, you've wanted to go to a carnival for a long time but you havn't asked because of_ me?_", he asked and stroked a finger down my jawline. He sighed. „You know, I would go _anywhere_ for you. Besides", he added and dropped his hand,"that was 2 years ago on our second date. Do you remember when we first met?", he asked and then leaned forwards and I kissed him.

„Yeah, like it was yesterday. It was so dramatic", I said and laughed.

„And I still have that scar", Axel said and pointed at his upper arm. It was true. We had met at the dogpark. Neither of us owned dogs though, I guess it was just fate. I had been walking Cloud's puddle and Axel accidentaly stepped on her tail. The dog had barked and growled and I lost the leash when she tore her self free and started chasing Axel everywhere. He was running and yelling for help when he crashed into a trashcan and then fell down into a fountain. I came running and grabbed Cloud's beast and apolagised again and again to Axel, who sat in the fountain, all soaking wet and with a wound on his arm after running into the trashcan. And somehow he had forgiven me and then, 4 months later, we started dating.

„I think it shows how tough you are", I commented and traised the white line cearfuly.

„I'm the man",Axel said and grinned.

„Yes, you are", I agreed.

„Well, lets take a shower and then get dressed", Axel said and stood up.

„Way?".

He turned around,"Hu? Arn't we going to the carnival?",he asked and offered his hand to me.

I took it and stood up too with a big smile planted on my face. „Thanks Axey", I said and hugged him.

20 minutes later we were in our car, driving for the nearest carnival.

„Do you think _this_", I gestured at my throat,"will be a problem?".

Axel took a lefthand turn,"No, way should it?", he said and slid his right hand into mine.

„I just have this feeling", I said and looked out the window.

When we came to the carnival the parkinglot was only half full. Although it was Friday and berely 1 p.m.,and the only reason we weren't in work was my birthday (Axel had taken a day of and so had I) we were pretty lucky. Normally there was always packed. But not today.

„Lucky us", Axel said and parked our car near the enterance. We stepped out and walked towards the gate. There was a bored looking woman, maybe in her early fiftees, behind a table which sold tickets for the rides.

We bought 50 tickets and then walked inside. There were lights flashing everywere and people walking by.

„Oh, I want to go....umn...to that", I pointed exitedly at a steel ball which hung from two wires. You sat inside and then the ball bounched into the air and you screamed like crazy.

Axel took one look and went all pale. „No". That was a final answer.

„Hey, you said I could choose what to do ´cause I'm 19 today", I said and made a sad face.

„Yeah, but that does not include getting me killed", Axel answered and took a step back.

„Fine, but you have to agree to the next thing I pick", I said.

„Well I guess I will since you were not lieing about me not having a choice", he sighed and I grinned.

We walked further until we got to a tent called ´the hall of mirrors'.

„Here", I said and Axel paid a man with some tickets.

I ran ahead and called,"Come get me if you can!".

I took a few turnes and then waited. There were mirrors everywhere and I was standing in them all. Then Axel appeared. I jelped and began to run away, but then I noticed it was only a reflection.

„Rox, I've got you now", I heard Axel say a few meters away and then a _bonk _and an _outch _as Axel walked into a mirror.

I laughed outlaoud but then realised my mistake. Axel was running towards where he'd heard me laugh.

I backed into another hall of mirrors and giggled into my hands. He was never going to find me.

„Roxas, where are you?", Axel asked.

„Here!", I yelled with a grin but then it faded. I hadn't planed on yelling my destination. Must be the drug. I guess not telling the truth was the same as lieing. Axel walked around the corner and took a few seconds to realice that this was the real me.

„Hehe, you shouldn't have told me", he teesed but then saw my face and his expression turned serious.

„Whats wrong?", he asked and walked over to me.

„I wasn't _going _to tell you where I was. I guess the effects of that _thing _havn't started faiding jet", I said and looked down.

Axel didn't say anything but hugged me. His presense was comforting.

„Sorry, I didn't realise", he said.

„It's not OK, but it will be in a bit. Lets just go somewhere else now", I said and took his hand.

We found our way out, only walking into a few mirrors.

When we were back out side I started to look for something else we could try out. And there it was.

„Look",I said, my good mood already back,"lets try shooting down the cans".

Axel saw the shooting-booth,"heh, wanna price? I bet I could shoot down those cans with my eyes closed", he boosted.

„I doubt you'll hit at all",I said and then walked ahead when I realiced what I had just said. Umn, I love Axel and know he can do a lot of things but to hold his balance or hit _anything _at all (with is fist or just by throwing a ball) is not included. Not that I'd ever told him. He didn't need to know really.

„What was that?", Axel asked with a ting of hurt in his voice. „You don't think I'm gonna hit _at all_?", he said.

I was ready for his questions. I knew he was going to ask something like that and I had already started consentrating in my mind to just keep my mouth shut...but I only managed for like 2 seconds, then I exploded.

„Well, you are an _awful _shooter. I'm sorry for having to tell you this, I'm not willingly hurting your feelings. There are few things that you just can't do and hitting things, for example kicking a ball into the net in footbal, is one of those things", I said and saw his eyes darken a little.

„I'm sorry", I said.

He was going to say something but then paused.

„Axel, please". I felt really bad. It must be hard to hear you'r mate tell you you suck at something.

„It's OK", he said.

„I'm not sure if I belive you", I said.

„Well, my pride is a little bruised", he said and a little smile played over his lips. I felt a wafe of releafe.

„But then I'm just gonna have to hit _all _of those cans, to proofe myself to you", he added and walked determined towards the shooting-booth.

We both paid a couple of tickets and got 4 boolets to shoot down a can-piramide, which was made from 10 cans.

Axel aimed and then shot 1-2-3 times but only hit the top 4 cans.

He growled and then took aim again. BANG. He missed.

I didn't know what to expect and got surprised when he laughed and stroked the back of his neck.

„I guess you were right, Rox", he said,"now, lets see you try".

I took aim and tried to calm myself.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! And all the cans flew high into the air.

„Wow, I didn't know you could do that", Axel gasped.

„We havn't been to a carnival in a long time", I just said and looked at the prises.

I picked a pink teddy-bear and gave it to Axel who though it was cute and kissed me on my cheek.

„Can I pick a place now?",Axel asked.

I nooded and paid with 5 tickets for candyfloss.

Axel looked around and then tuged at my arm,"lets go in there", he said and pointed at a black tunnel which curled somewhere into a dark house.

„What? Isn't that a ride, like a rollercoaster, just on the ground?", I asked.

„No, or yes, but it goes really slowly and it isn't just any ride, its a ghost-ride", he said and smiled.

„A ghost-ride? Cool", I said.

Axel frowned.

„What? Did I say something?", I asked and felt guilt building up inside of me.

„No. I just thought I´d be the brave on, you know, so we'd be even", he said and smiled awcwardly.

„Awww, Axel, just by being you, were even", I said.

„You really think so?", Axel said a his face got all red.

„Really", I said and stroked a hand down his chest.

Axel stepped closer and enveloped me into a hug. I took a deep breath and felt his sweet scent.

Then we walked to the ghost-ride and went to the back of the line. 10 minutes later we were sitting in this cart on traintracks and waiting for our ride to start.

„Its so dark in here, I can only see your outlines", I said and took his hand.

„Thats how its suppose to be", he replied.

Then the cart started moving slowly forwards.

I hummed,"So far, nothing scar- AAAAAH!", I screamed and jerked in my seat as a glowing sceleton fell from the ceiling and made a BOOO sound.

„Hah! No, nothing sceary huh?", Axel said and I heard him snort.

„Hey, stop that", I said, my heart still pounding like hell in my chest.

I scooted closer to Axel and he put his arm ower my shoulders.

I laughed softly,"this is more like were on a romantic movie than a creepy ghost-ride. Good thing this cart only takes two at a time".

„Romantic?", Axel said and then pulled me closer.

„Better now?", he asked.

„What do you mean?", I asked and watched a spider swing from wall to wall in a fake spiderweb.

„Comforting you against all of those monsters", Axel said and kissed me nose.

„If we were at home this would probably turn me on", I commented and tryed to see through the darkness how he responded.

He didn't say anything, just put his other hand on my thigh.

„How about now?", Axel asked softly.

„How about what?".

„Are you turned on _now_", he asked and replaced his hand right over my special place.

„Umn, yes", I confessed, glad for the dark now."You?", and then I slid my hand into his pants so fast he wouldn't have had the chanse to stop me.

„Roxas, not here", he said and took his hand from my lap and was going to pull my hand out of his pants but I grabbed it with my other one.

He turned his head to me, ignoring a ghostly figure floating by.

I couldn't see his eyes but could feel him getting hard in my hand.

He moaned as I started rubbing softly trough his boxers.

„Roxas...ahhhhh", he said and leaned forwards to kiss my neck.

„I thought you said ´not here´?", I teesed and continued rubbing.

„I take it back. But since when have you been so sexually active,Rox? We had an amasing time just this morning but you want it so fast again?", he said and moved his hips to make the job easyer for me.

„You know, ever since I drank the thruth-telling-thing I havn't been able to lie _or _keep my needs under controle. I guess I've just been being a good boy", I said.

I felt Axels hand looking and guided it towards the right place. He slid it under my jeans too and I got hard instantly.

„Ahhhh, Axel, faster", I begged and closed my eyes as he did as I asked.

But then the light was back in my eyes and I blinked them open. What? And there we were, back in the open and a dissgusted looking man was looking down at Axel and me, still with our hands in echothers jeans. I wipped my hand out and and Axel did the same. Luckily, this was the only guy around, was probably working there, just making safe all of the people which went in the otherside of the ride came back out again safely.

„What do you think your doing?", he said in a high voice and his face was angry and flusshed.

„We were-„, I began at once but Axel screamed,"we are so sorry sir, we are leaving now!", too late.

„-trying to make eachother have orgasm", I finished and saw the man gasp and put a hand to his heart.

Axel slapped his forhead and I blusshed so much I started sweating.

„Get...out of here", the carnival-man said, still wide-eyed from the horrible scene he had just witnessed.

Axel and I sprang from the cart and ran out to our car.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck", Axel panted as we sat inside.

„We´ll probably be banned to step a foot in here ever again", I said and tried to smile a little but failed.

Axel turned to me. And laughed loudly.

„I don't think its funny at all", I said crossly.

„Bwahahah! Did you see that guys face. Hahaa! He was like: what the hell! I've never", he cried and held his stomach.

I was not happy at all,"we only finished spending half of our tickets", I complained and looked out my window.

Axel finally stopped laughing and then I felt his hand on my shoulder,"sorry, Rox, but it _was _kind of funny", he said.

„No, it was imbarrasing. I wanna go home now", I said, still looking out the window.

Axel probably realised I was serious ´cause he let go of me and started the car without saying anything.

And then we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Axel was not sure how to make Roxas feel better. He just sat there and looked miserable. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again and sighed.

„You don't need to try to lighten my mood, you know. I just need my time, that's all", he said and then clenched his fist which was resting in his lap.

I bit my lower lip and kept my eyes on the road. This day, this beautiful day that was supposed to be perfect, was soooo not perfect anymore.

„I'm sorry", I finally said and reached for Roxas' hand. For a second I thought he might pull it away, but he didn't.

„I know". And that was that. We didn't speak for the rest of the way. When we got home Roxas just got out and closed himself inside our room. What should I do?

_Roxas' POV_

I lay on the bed and thought about all of this. It sucked. But...still...in some bizarre way, it could have it's good sides. I felt really bad about how I'd acted towards Axel but felt no need to tell him that. Maybe ´cause I knew that Axel knew. I rolled onto my stomach and scratched the back of my left hand thoughtfully. I heard three light knocks on the bedroom door and closed my eyes.

„Can I come in?", Axel asked softly and I could hear he was giving me the choice.

„Yeah, I guess", I answered and then he came inside.

„How are you feeling?".

„Guilty over how I acted in the car", I answered and opened my eyes. Axel was sitting beside me and looking down at me.

„You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. I don't mind", he said and shrugged.

„Well, I wanna make up then" , I said and sat up.

Axel smiled and leaned towards me to kiss my lips lightly. I returned the kiss and looked for his hands with my own. He was the one to pull back again.

„I love you, you know that right? No matter what", he said seriously.

„I know and I love you too. You would never leave me behind", I said and looked down at our hands.

„This never gets old", Axel said and laughed a little.

„What?".

„To hear you saying that you love me", he said.

I sighed and smiled bitterly. „Well, I'll always love you", I said.

„Aha", Axel said and grinned.

„But you know what?", he asked.

„No. What?".

„I think we should go into the living room and watch your favorite film, Die hard", Axel suggested and I felt a ping in my heart from affection towards him.

„Yeah, OK, I'd like that", I said and then so we did.

The movie was fun, like always, and we Axel cuddled together and even made was really nice. When it became dark we went to bed, me now beginning to feel much better.

_Next morning_

„Rox? You awake?", I heard Axel whisper.

„Mmmmm, yes...", I said and jawned.

„So, wanna take the test?", he asked.

„What?", I said and opened my eyes.

„To find out weather you can lie or not", he said and I thought about it. „Yes".

„OK.", he said." Umn, lie about your name", he suggested.

„OK, my name is N- uh, Nnnnn-... my name is Roxas", I said and sighed. But I didn't feel bad. Axel on the other hand looked concerned but I just shrugged.

„What should we do?", he asked and stroked my head.

„Nothing", I said and sat up.

Axel looked stunned and I smiled a little. „You know, maybe this isn't so bad", I said and as I did, I knew that it wasn't. „This is just something I've got to learn to live with and if I some day _can _lay again... I don't care. I mean, way lie anyway? What should I lie about? I think this is just going to be fine, really". Wow. Strange to say that. But heck, as I said, it couldn't be so bad.

Axel gaped. „Roxas", he started,"I'm glad your not depressed about this", he said.

I just smiled and stretched my hands over my head.

„So, your just going to tell the truth for maybe the rest of your life?"

„Well, yeah. And I think it wont even matter that much", I said and shrugged. Axel kissed my shoulder and grinned.

„Good".

„I know". This was just going to be a new adventure. And well, I think it might even be fun.

A/N: And Axel and Roxas worked this, Roxas never lying, but never caring either. Then, 8 years later, one day Roxas could lie. But he just told Axel, and he was surprised, but Roxas always told the truth anyway. And so did Axel, he learned it from Roxas. Some people always got pissed off to hear the truth but Roxas and Axel didn't care. And they never stopped loving each other.

Awwww, and they lived happily ever after(umn, with a few setbacks, but still, you get the point) :)


End file.
